Ninja Quest
Ninja Quest is a four-parter of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3, immediately succeeding the premiere three-parter. It is the first appearance of the Ninjazords, Ninjor, Rito Revolto, the Tenga Warriors and Lieutenant Jerome Stone and marks a complete change in the Rangers' power set. Plot Rita Repulsa gets a surprise when her brother Rito Revolto arrives, bearing gifts. Lord Zedd and Rita send him and a set of monsters to engage in a sneak attack against the Rangers. The attacks leave the Rangers with their powers completely drained. Zordon and Alpha 5 know of a legend that might allow the Rangers to gain new powers to battle Zedd's army, but will the bearer of the Ninja Powers allow the Rangers to have them? Synopsis In this episode, the Ranger teens win a volleyball tournament. Rito Revolto, brother of Rita Repulsa, lands on the moon with Tenga Warrior eggs and a Vampirus egg. Rito turns gigantic and challenges the Rangers, who summon the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord. At first the Power Rangers seem to have the upper hand, until four of Lord Zedd's old monsters (who are now more powerful than before) arrive as part of a trap. The Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord get badly damaged and start to malfunction. At the Command Center, Alpha 5 tries desperately to give extra power to the Zords, but the Morphing Grid overloads. The Rangers, having no other choice, jump out of their cockpits, hit the ground, de-morph involuntarily and watch helplessly as the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord toss their Sabers and are both destroyed, completely falling apart. The Rangers are now left without Zords, and Tommy realizes that their powers are gone too. The Rangers return to the wrecked Command Center to learn that neither the Rangers' powers nor their Zords can be restored. Asking where the powers originally came from, Zordon tells the Rangers the Power Coins were created by a legendary being called Ninjor, to which Alpha 5 produces a map to the Temple of Power and the Rangers look it over. They then decide through the use of said map to search the treacherous Desert of Despair to find him, despite Zordon's warning of the dangers that Zedd will try to thwart their every move and they will be at his mercy without their powers. The bad guys learn that the Rangers are going after the Ninja powers and send the newly hatched Tenga Warriors to deal with them. The Rangers run from the birds to a long cave with a dead end. They learn that the cave's walls dematerialize as part two ends showing all six Rangers going through. The Rangers find themselves in a garden after passing through the cave walls. There, they find giant gates leading into a temple. The Rangers enter the gate. Inside the Temple, the Rangers find Ninjor. The Rangers tell Ninjor of the destruction of their Zords by Rito. Ninjor refuses to hear them out; but after their words prove that the Rangers are good - not evil - he gives them their new powers and Zords. The Rangers use their new Ninja Ranger powers to defeat the Tengas still waiting outside the Temple. They use their new Ninja Coins to morph into their Ranger costumes, and teleport to Angel Grove in order to use their new Ninjazords against Rito. Meanwhile, the Vampirus egg is hatching in front of the Temple Gates... The Rangers defeat Rito with the Ninja Mega Falconzord. Meanwhile, Ninjor has his hands full at the temple battling the Vampirus that hatched from the egg. The Rangers show up just in time and together, they destroy the Vampirus. Ninjor later says that he will help the Rangers whenever they need it. Notes *The final scene of "Ninja Quest, Part I" is referred to by fans as "Zord Carnage", due to the graphic detail in which the Zords fall apart. *This episode begins Bulk and Skull's enrollment in the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol, marking an explicit (and popular) change in character for the duo as they turn from antagonistic idiots into good-natured goofs. *As the Rangers are losing in the fight with Rito and his monster army, no attempt is made to switch modes to either the Mega Tigerzord or Thunder Ultrazord. This may be because of the surge in power as noted by Alpha. *This four-parter marks the final appearance of the Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Saber Toothed Tiger, and White Tiger Power Coins as a result of the overloading the Morphing Grid stripping the Rangers of their original power source. Adam would use a charred Morpher and Mastodon power coin upon his return in Space's Always a Chance, and a repaired version in Operation Overdrive'. Jason would use the Tyrannosaurus coin again in ''Forever Red. *Final appearance of the Thunderzords and White Tigerzord. *Final appearance of the Dinozords as part of the Thunderzord summoning sequence. *This is the last episode to play the song White Ranger Tiger Power. *This episode marks the debut of the Tenga Warriors, Rita and Zedd's new footsoldiers which replace the Putties. They were previously seen in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie ''where they were referred to as the Tengu Warriors. *Part II uses no Sentai footage. *First appearance of the Ninjazords, the Ninja Ranger suits and powers, Ernie's Outdoor Cafe, Ninjor, and Lieutenant Jerome Stone. *Final time Finster uses the monster-matic. *This was the first episode to feature either bloopers or an extra scene during the end credits. This would last until ''Space's "Countdown to Destruction". Errors * Finster stated he has recreated four of his most horrible monsters, but Octophantom and Stag Beetle had been created by Zedd. * During the destruction of the Thunderzords, the guys went from holding Kimberly back to shielding their faces then back to holding Kimberly. * At the end of Part I when the Command Center's power overloaded, while there was a large explosion the console was left intact. However, at the beginning on Part II, the place is shown as completely wrecked with the control panels ripped from the console. * In Part II, bright flashes of light clearly showed that the lights on the Command Center wall were nothing more than strung-up Christmas tree lights. * The Rangers seemingly knew that Rita and Zedd had sent the Tengas despite having never encountered them before. * Rita's plan had been for the Tengas to attack the Rangers after they found the opening to the Temple of Power, but they then attacked before this. * Just before the Rangers formed the Ninja Megazord, the Falconzord fired a pink laser out its mouth, but, when Rito blocked it, it was blue. This is because the Kakuranger counterpart did not have the Falconzord fire on him. The Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru was a sixth auxiliary mecha for the Kakurangers, and was introduced late. The footage used for the zord fight was taken from an episode where Rito's counterpart was destroyed. * The Ninjazords begin to form Ninja Megazord prior to Ninjor transforming in his battle with Vampirus. However when they are about to get to him they are seen arriving as individual zords again, and reform once more. * In Part I, as the rangers perform the movements to morph, the formation of each rangers changes everytime the camera cuts. In the first scene, where the rangers pull out their morpher, they are shown lined up in single file line, facing toward the camera. In the second scene, where the rangers pulls the morpher to their left shoulder, they are shown side by side. Finally, when thrusting and turning the morpher forward, they are shown in a pyramid formation. It is also worth noting that the morpher is activating before thrusting forward. Song *Part 1: White Ranger Tiger Power *Part 2-3: Tenga Bye Bye (Instrumental in Part 2) Quotes *'Aisha: '''They're completely destroyed! *'Rocky: 'This is unbelievable!! *'Kimberly: 'We gotta get back to the Command Centre, Maybe Alpha can figure out a way to fix them. *'Billy: 'If only it were ever that simple. *'Tommy: 'Oh man. Looks like we've lost more than our zords. We've lost our powers...Completely! *'Billy: It's gonna be a long walk back to the Command Centre. Let's get going. (The Rangers lamenting the loss of the Thunderzords and their powers) See Also (Rito Revolto footage) (Zord battle against Rito Revolto) (Zord battle against Rito Revolto) (bottled Ninjor footage and Zord battle against Vampirus) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode